Dialysis machines are medical devices with which the blood of a patient may be treated extracorporeally, for example when the renal function of the patient is limited. For this purpose, a dialyzer is mounted on such a dialysis machine, on the one hand the blood of the patient to be cleaned, and on the other hand a dialysate, flowing through the dialyzer, whereby certain dissolved substances (urea, for example) are transferred from the blood to the dialysate. To this end, the blood to be cleaned is led from the patient to the dialyzer, and the cleaned blood is led back to the patient, via hose lines. The fresh dialysate is likewise led to the dialyzer, and used dialysate is removed from the dialyzer, via other lines.
Dialysis machines of this type exist in the form of stationary (fixed), as well as mobile stations, wherein in particular in the latter variant, the machine housing may be moved with rollers mounted thereon. On its front side, usually above the housing, the housing of a dialysis machine has a monitor or a touchscreen on which at least the current operating data of the machine may be read, and optionally machine and/or patient data for proper operation may be entered.
It is known from the prior art to integrate the monitor into the front side or to adaptively install it on the top side of the housing.
When the monitor is integrated into the front side of the housing in a fixed manner, it is generally not possible to open the front side for maintenance purposes. For this reason, service hatches are provided at the rear side or at side areas of the machine housing. Moreover, ergonomic positioning and alignment of the monitor is difficult, since in addition to the monitor/touchscreen, other functional elements such as pumps, sensors, hose guides, etc. are situated on the front side of the machine which limit the space for mounting the monitor/touchscreen.
In the adaptive installation above the housing or on the upper housing cover, spaces result between the monitor/touchscreen and the housing, which are difficult to clean. When the monitor/touchscreen is also placed on a slewing ring as a mounting base, this interface with the housing must be laboriously sealed off, and additional EMC measures may be necessary.